The New Dangers of Quidditch
by Phaerie
Summary: [one-shot] Qudditch players shouldn’t date other Quidditch players. It made the whole game even more dangerous than it already was.


**A/N: Harry/Ginny fluff:D I would work on Snapshots, but I have a buttload of projects that I'm supposed to be doing right now so I'm only allowing myself to write some short and sweet fluff. Snapshots will be finished soon, though, I _swear_. I'm out of school in two weeks and three days, then i have a schedule jam packed of absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer: **Phaerie doesn't own the characters featured in this little one-shot, but the idea is all hers, or at least it belongs to one of the voices in her head.

**The New Dangers of Quidditch**

**A Harry/Ginny one-shot**

**By Phaerie**

Absentmindedly scanning the pitch for the Golden Snitch, Harry made a mental note to see Dumbledore about enforcing some news rules for Quidditch team members. Namely, that Qudditch players shouldn't date other Quidditch players. It made the whole game even more dangerous than it already was.

Harry had only barely dodged two bludgers that had been hit his way, and one painfully grazed his left forearm – no permanent damage, but it still hurt. Normally, a bludger wouldn't have even come close to dealing such a blow, but he had been distracted by his fellow team member and girlfriend, one Ginny Weasley, who had been trying to dodge her own bludger. He'd been to busy worry about her safety to even give his own a thought.

This usually wasn't a problem, worrying about Ginny during a match, but she had just recently become Harry's girlfriend. It's not that he hadn't worried about her safety before they started dating, but now it was ten times worse. He was far too protective for his own good, it was even becoming a safety hazard.

To make matters worse, the weather wasn't helping at all. The skies were cloudy, the air chilled, and, though it had settled down to a constant drizzle by now, it was raining. What if Ginny caught a cold? Or worse, pneumonia? Merlin, this was getting ridiculous. He couldn't afford to be this distracted from the game – they were playing Slytherin. Ginny would kill him if he let Malfoy catch the Snitch. Time to concentrate.

Harry forced himself to think only of locating the Snitch and listened with half an ear to Colin's commentating. "And Slytherin is in possession, wait a shake, YES! Spectacular steal by Andrews! And Gryffindor now has the Quaffle. Andrews passes to Weasley. Nice barrel-roll Gin! And she's off to the goal posts!"

Harry smiled, letting his eyes wander briefly over the red blur that was Ginny as she streaked by, spotting a glimpse of flittering gold in the process. Leaning forward on his broom, he zipped off toward it, flattening himself as best he could against his broom when he heard the distinctive _whoosh_ of another broom behind him – Malfoy.

"And Potter spotted the Snitch! The two seekers are racing toward it, Potter in the lead," Colin was saying as Harry tuned him back in, "Oy! That was a cheap shot! Weasley's just taken a hit to the stomach. Hold on to the broom Gin! One of you help her, yeah?"

Harry's heart lurched violently and his eyes were itching to turn away from following the Snitch and make sure Ginny was alright, but he knew she'd hate him forever if he let them lose this match. Eye twitching, he stretched his arm out and flexed his fingers, trying to ensnare the Snitch in them. He was flying toward the Ravenclaw stands, and if he didn't change his direction soon, he'd be sandwiched between the wood planks and Malfoy, who was right on his tail.

Scooting forward on his broom, his fingers curled around the Snitch. He quickly sat back up and let his broom drop down toward the pitch. He flinched when he heard Malfoy crash into the stands but didn't bother to look, he was trying to find Ginny. A red blob appeared out of no where then and smacked right into him, dislodging him from his broom and knocking them both to the grassy field below, which was luckily only a few feet down.

Harry opened his mouth to have a word with his assailant but was silenced when Ginny covered his mouth with hers. Pulling back, she grinned happily, "Nice catch."

"Aren't you supposed to be hurt?" Harry asked sardonically.

"Pfft. As if anything those Slytherin's threw at me could hurt," she replied confidently. Harry gently prodded her stomach and smirked when she flinched. She blew him a raspberry. Laughing, he lifted his head up off the ground and kissed her.

"It's a good thing you made that catch, otherwise I would've had to kill you," she stated, rolling off of him and standing up.

"I thought you might say that," he said with a grin, pushing himself up as well.

"And you're hereby not to worry about me during a match. You almost got knocked by a bludger!" she scolded him as she fixed him with a glare.

Harry's grin widened as he realized she'd been watching him, "Yeah, well you _did _get knocked by a bludger."

"Only because I was worried my boyfriend was about to be splattered all over the stands!" Ginny replied huffily.

"Aw, you do care," Harry simpered, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him.

"I'm beginning to wish I didn't, you great prat," she muttered, turning her face away from him.

"I promise not to worry about you if you promise not to worry about me," he compromised while turning her face back toward his.

She looked at him skeptically, "Seriously?"

"I know you'd willingly give up your life any day to see Slytherin lose, especially if we're the ones who win," Harry teased her, leaning his forehead against hers.

Ginny giggled, "Too true. You know me far too well, Potter."

Harry shrugged, "The same goes for you." With that, he lifted her off the ground and commenced a full-on snog session, both ignoring McGonagall's frantic yelling about how public displays of affection were highly frowned upon at Hogwarts and that they would both be receiving a detention for it.

**A/N: Yeah! Fluffy goodness. That really had no point to it, did it? Oh well! Have you done your one good deed for the day yet? No? Then why not review? It's counts as 10,000 good deeds, so you'll be good for quite a while!**

**-Phaerie**

**B/N: Howdy! Yeah I hate notes cause I never know what to say. I was dragged into this by my sis and only agreed so she would finally beta my fic. Well I guess I should say something like 'please review,' so please review. I hope this is good enough for her. If not, too bad. She'll get over it. Well I'm going to go now, au revoir. Oh yeah and before I go I have to agree with Phaerie up there and say that it really didn't have a point. Bye.**

**-Clause **


End file.
